My dear friend
by VictorianBrat
Summary: WW2 has ended and Gretchen has to go with Russia, But this turns out not to be as much as a punishment as a opportunity to re meet the friend she once had a very long time ago. Nyotalia, RusPrus, T for sensitive topics (WW2).


A/N: Yeah, I don't give a rat's ass if everyone in the world hates this story, I wanted it to exist and it doesn't so I am making it! It will be about end of WW2 and the FORMAL dissolution of Prussia, not the assumed. There will be no porn, yeah you heard me. I WILL STATE RIGHT NOW I HAVE NO RESENTMENT TO ANY COUNTRIES I AM NETURAL PERSON WHO LOVES ALL THE COUNTRIES I TALK ABOUT (well not the ones that are unfair, killing others etc. but you know what I mean) I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE AND STATE THIS IN THE STORY A FEW TIMES. Please R&R.

"_**But when Hitler took power in Germany 1933 was the central power strengthened whereby Prussia practically ceased to exist as a political entity, although the formal dissolution of Prussia would not come until 1947 when the allied control council divided its territory into smaller part states" (**__** . **__**). **_

"So with that being said, the west of Germany will be split between Britain and America. While East Germany will go to Russia. We are also announcing the final dissolution of Prussia." Amelia, stepped down from her little soap box and looked pitifully down to the sisters who were being torn apart. Monika looked over to Gretchen her normal composed behavior gone within a heartbeat at the probably of her sister being killed.

"Is it not inhuman to kill off an entire country!?" Monika shouted wanting be told by her older sister that it was all a cruel joke; however she stood still not even moving. Amelia glared at Monika.

"You have no right to talk about what is humane; even so we will not kill Gretchen. It is rather obvious that Prussia hasn't existed for a long time. Gretchen has been East Germany this whole time not Prussia, we will just be killing her title as her own country." Alice touched Amelia's arm as if to calm her down, Amelia then sighed and waved her hand as if to clear the air.

"I will allow you ten minutes to say your good byes." Alice walked out, looking behind her slightly along with the other allies. They had there just desserts but it was always sad when people had to suffer.

"Sister! Are you really going to stand for this!?" Monika asked her sister in a fever like haze of uncertainty. Gretchen sighed.

"We made a bad decision and are forced to pay for it, I understand this and only regret they took you too." This was one of Gretchen's rare moments of maturity, she knew that she was an example to her sister and had to act accordingly. After all she couldn't risk getting her little sister hurt even more than now.

"I miss you Monika, but will see each other again. I promise." Just as Monika was about reply Amelia burst in with Alice and the others following in suit. Monika's frown grew, Alice was just as strong as Amelia why was she following her around like that. It was just like England to shy away from confrontation. (A/N: FROM GERMANY'S PERPECTIVE AT THE TIME NOT MINE DON'T KILL ME I LOVE THE UNITED KINGDOMS)

"It's time to go you two." Wang Chun-Yan said in a bored impatient tone, she most likely was annoyed at having to go to an event with no reward for herself beside a seat in the United Nations. (A/N: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST CHINA EITHER) Gretchen stood and nodded at her sister to do the same before walking over to Russia for once in her life her smile was as bright, or even as apparent as before. She understood the seriousness of this. Russia led Gretchen away to where they would both end up staying for a good amount of time.

"Ah good evening Tatiana" Russia nodded at the Lithuanian servant before gesturing Gretchen to get in before herself. To say Gretchen was on edge was an understatement she was frozen with fear, close to flinching with Russia's every move. She scolded herself she was supposed to be awesome! Awesome people didn't flinch at uncool people such as Russia. Gretchen found herself wondering it Monika was okay, then it dawned on her why did everyone go by their human names but Russia? She couldn't force herself to steal a glance at the frightening Russia who she imagined was looming over her.

"So you're scared of me to? What a shame." Gretchen actually did flinch at this and looked over at Russia, it turned out she was nowhere near herself but on the other side of the large car staring out the window.

"Of course I'm not! No one as awesome as me would care about someone as lowly as you!" This was very rushed and Gretchen tripped over her words. Russia had amazing self-control to not roll her eyes at the statement of the shivering Prussian next to her.

"You do know I am not going to hurt you." Gretchen found herself confused at this, wasn't why she was sent with Russia instead of Monika, it only made sense the rumors the stories of Russia tearing apart innocent people.

She, she had nothing to say. It was a flat line, if she was safe with Russia what about Monika then? Was she safe with America and Britain? Was Russia lying? Was she planning to hurt her anyway? Apparently Russia was talking to Gretchen shaking her to attempt to wake her up from whatever was going on inside her head.

"Come on! I did not just win a war to have the country I am supposed to supervise disappear!" Gretchen paused, disappear. That's right, even if she made it home and back to her sister she would die shortly after.

"I am okay, sorry for almost killing your spoils of war." Russia was worried, but also angry at the Prussians rash behavior. However she did not show she upset at the Prussian for she would most likely be acting the same way if her country was dissolved. Russia smiled as they approached the house they would be staying at.

"By the way call me Anya, being only called Russia is bumming me out." Gretchen was confused this wasn't the Russian power that she had been told about or had seen in the war that had just ended. This was just like the kid she used to be when they were kids… maybe just maybe; this wouldn't be so torturous after all.


End file.
